The time it takes passengers to board an aircraft can cause problems for all parties involved, including the passengers and the airport/airline staff. The boarding process is often tedious and slow, and airlines have failed to effectively streamline the process in an efficient manner. Conventional boarding methods provide no direct and real-time passenger communication during the boarding process. Often, this can result in overcrowding at areas around the gate, the boarding bridge, and the plane during boarding. Conventional boarding provides generalized arrival times for an entire flight to arrive at the gate. Passengers must arrive excessively early because they are not provided an exact and efficient time to arrive. Spending long periods waiting at a crowded gate can increase a passenger's chance of missing their flight when they are called. This can be exacerbated by problems such as such as noise, passenger hearing challenges, and passenger language skills.